A Selection Of Kin Kara Stories
by Space and Paca
Summary: When Hoshikara and Shiros parents go on another mission, who will look after them? Why our two favourite brothers of course! T just in case. NOT ELRICEST.
1. Leaving

"Oto-san, Okaa-san, do you have to go?"

"Hoshikara, honey, we have to go, its work."

"But okaa-san!"

"Don't worry, the militay are sending someone again."

"Who are they sending?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll do a good job."

"Honey, we're going to be late."

"Okay, bye!"

With that oto-san and okaa-san left.


	2. Ed And Al

"So, Alphonse, what do you think?"

"I think we're lost nii-san."

"Nah, I think we're on the right track."

Edward and Alphonse Elric, also known as the Elric brothers,were alchemists and often had to carry out dangerous tasks. Right now, they were halfway up a hill, surrounded by nothing but grassy fields. Ed reached the top of the hill and fell to his hands and knees.

"Are you okay, nii-san? You're sweating like crazy!" Said Al.

"Yeah, it just so hot out." Replied Ed.

"That was a big hill...you haven't drunk in a while either."

Ed looked up. "Oh!"

"What is it? Nii-san?" Al followed Eds gaze. "Eh!"

Down the hill was a small family home, looking very unoriginal. "Alright!" Shouted Ed, as he got up and started running down the hill.. "I bet you theres someone really important down there! Thats why they need guarding! I'm so excited! They might know about the philosophers stone! They might know about human transmutation!"

"Nii-san!" Shouted Al, running behind him. "Don't get too worked up!"

"I'm not!" Screamed Ed back. They came up to the door and Ed opened it incredibly forcefully. "Hello!" He shouted.


	3. Introductions

A short boy burst through Hoshikara and Shiro's front door, followed by a boy in armor. As soon as he saw the two sisters he started making a strange coughing noise. "Um, hello," said the boy in armor. "Is your mum or dad home?"

"No," replied Hoshikara. "Are you the sitters?"

"Sitters? Um yes I guess you could say that." Hosikara walked forward and held out her hand to the boys.

"I'm Hoshikara Kinyama and this is my sister, Shiro Kinyama."

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward Elric."

"The Elric brothers? That means you're the Fullmetal alchemist."

"Oh-no! Thats my brother!"

"Him? Well then, I'm the tear alchemist and my sister is snow alchemist."

"AHHHH! You're the ones we're ment to be protecting!" Shouted Ed.

"AAAAHHH! You're who we're ment to be babysitted by!"

"Babysitted!"

"Yes! The military send someone every time my parents go overseas!"

"Whats the mater Nii-san?" Asked Al.

"I was hoping for someone more challenging!"

"You sound dissapointed," said Hoshikara.

"Onee-chan, they're scary!" Cried Shiro.

"Shiro-chan, these are the Elric brothers, they're going to babysit us."

"Elric brothers?"

"They don't think we can fight."

"We'll show them!"

Shiro took a piece of chalk out of her pocket and drew a trnsmutation circle as quick as a flash. She then presented a small stick and put it inside the transmutation circle. Ed and Al watched carefully as Shiro froze the stick. "Bring it on!" She shouted. Ed burst out laughing.

"I'm not gonna fight a baby!" Shiro then jabbed Ed in the stomach with her stick. Ed fell to the ground. Hoshikara lifted Shiro up.

"She wants to be the greatest alchemist in the world!"

"Thats...nice..." said Ed still getting over his stomach pain.

"Onee-chan! He's funny!" Giggled Shiro.

"Yes, I guess you want to get some rest after your long journey?"

"Yes...please..." moaned Ed.


	4. Sleep

Shiro crept along the hallway and opened the sliding door which led to Eds room. Ed was sleeping. "Onee-chan!" She whispered. "Look!" Hoshikara went over to Shiro. "He looks very beautiful." Shiro whispered. Hoshikara smiled. "Thats a very nice thing to say, Shiro, but for boys we use 'handsome.'"

"Okay!" She replied.

Ed sat up. "Huh" he said. He looked towards the the door. Shiro jumped.

"Um, hello." She said. "I was just, um..." Ed stared at Shiro, trying to find an excuse for being there.

"No, its okay..." he said, "Wheres Al?"

"Oh! Him and Onee-chan are doing the washing." Shiro stared at Ed. "If you want dinner you'll have to get dressed."

"Okay" Shiro shrugged her shuoulders and left the room.


	5. The Truth

"Thanks for the food!" The three said.

"Ed-san, where's Al-san?" Asked Shiro.

"He's not here," replied Ed.

"Why?"

Hoshikara noticed Eds facial expression and said "Eat your tea Shiro."

"I really like pizza!" Shiro said.

After dinner, Hoshikara went to find Ed.

"Ed-san, why does Al-san always wear that armor?"

"To be honest with you...that armors empty."

"Empty?"

"Yes. We tried to bring our mother back. We just wanted to see her smile again."

"But you're not allowed to bring people back. It is forbidden."

"Exactly!" Ed shouted. "Al lost his body, I lost my leg. I sacrificed my arm so I could attach his soul to some armor." Ed showed Hoshikara his automail. She gasped. Then she stood up. Hoshikara was going to find Al. When she found him she ran up and kicked him in the back. Al fell down and his head fell off. Hoshikara went to pick Als head up, just as he stood up. she wanted to see if it was true. "I'm so sorry Al..." she said. Al looked at the floor as Hoshikara gave him his head. Shiro then ran in.

"Onee-chan!" She said.

"What are you doing? C'mon lets get you in the bath!"


	6. Love

"Night night Shiro," said Hoshikara.

"Onee-chan," replied Shiro. "I really like Ed and Al. Do you think they'll give me their autograph?"

"If you ask they will."

"Night night love you onee-chan."

"Love you."


	7. Kibo And Kiki

Ed! Al! Breakfast is ready!"

Shiro went outside to find Ed and Al fighting. "Yippee!" She said as she ran to them. She jumped up in the air while apinning and with her leg out. This knocked Ed and Al on the floor.

"What the..." Ed said.

"You gonna fight me now?" Shiro replied.

"You joking! I had my guard down!"

"Yeah right! You were fighting Al!"

"Nii-san, lets get breakfast," said Al, dragging Ed along. "C'mon Shiro-chan."

Ed sat at the table. "Whats for breakfast?" He practically shouted.

"Peanut butter rolls," replied Hoshikara. Ed looked dissapointed. "What? I am only nine, do you expect me to do more?"

"WHAT! WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I USED TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND THE HOUSE! I USED TO MAKE FRIED BREAKFASTS!"

"Nii-san, don't lie," said Al. "Besides, okaa-san wouldn't let you near the fryer."

Ed made a gobsmacked face as evryone else just carried on eating.

"Onee-chan?" Said Shiro.

"Yes."

"Is Kibo and Kibos mum coming over to play today?"

"They should be."

"Nii-sama, do you like to play?"

"Huh, me?" Said Ed.

"Yes you silly!" Said Shiro.

"Um, sure."

"Yay! Just wait until you meet Kibo, he's a black belt."

"Yes! Someone competetive!"

"Yep."

"He's gonna be no baby!"

"He's my age."

"So he's..."

"Six."

"No way! A black belt at six!"

"He's younger than me. I always wanted to do karate, but I never got around to it."

The doorbell went. "They're here!" Said Shiro. Hoshikara and Shrio ran to the door.

"Hi! Did you get here okay?" Asked Hoshikara.

"Yes yes." Replied a womanly voice.

"Come meet the boys."

"Oh yes."

"Ed! Al!"

Ed and Al stood up as everyone came in.

"Ed, Al, this is Kibo and Kiki Yamirato," said Hoshikara. Before them, stood a woman with black hair and a small boy.

"Big..." said the small boy.

"Kibo, these are the Elric brothers," said Shiro.

"Elric brothers..." said Kibo. "Yay!" Kibo ran up and gave Ed a hug.

"Sup," said Ed.

"Pleased to meet you," said Al.

"I'll go make lunch," said Kiki.

"Okay," said Hoshikara.

"Lets all have a fight now okay?" Said Shiro.

"Okay!" Replied Kibo.

After fighting fo a little while, Ed went into the kitchen. "Whats for lunch?" He said.

"Sea bream carpaccio," Kiki replied.

"Whats that?"

"Its chives, sea bream which is a fish. Basically, thats it."

"So its fish salad."

"Yeah."

"Nii-sama, come out and play again!" Said Shiro, having suddenly appeared from no-where. Then the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it!" Said Hoshikara. "Hello."

"Hello Hoshikara."

"Colonel Mustang! It's unusual for you to call!"

"Yes. I was just wondering if my boys had found you?"

"Oh yes! They're wonderful!"

"Can I speak to them please?"

"Of course! Ed! Al! Phone for you!"

"Hello," said Ed, picking up the phone.

"Hello Edward."

"C-colonel Mustang! Hey what is this! You said that there was a very important ADULT needing guarding!"

"Well if I said that there were two small children needing guarding you wouldn't have gone. Listen their parents work overseas for the military, so in return I send someone to look after them. I thought this might prove good for you. Their alchemists, so maybe you could learn a thing or two from eachother. Good luck!"

With that he put the phone down. "Hello? HELLO!" Ed screamed down the phone.

"Nii-san, calm down!" Said Al.

"That...that...MAN."

"Nii-sama, don't beat yourself up," said Shiro. Ed looked into Shiro's eyes and gave her a hug.

"Dinners ready!" Called Kiki from the kitchen.

"C'mon Nii-sama!" Said Shiro, smiling. She stood up and grabbed Eds hand. Ed stood up and then Hoshikara ran over and grabbed Eds other arm.

"My my, you are popular aren't you?" Said Kiki.

"Of course, he's my Nii-sama," said Hoshikara and Shiro at the same time.

"Guys, you're embarassing me!" Said Ed.

"I like the robot dude," said Kibo. With that everyone laughed, sat down and ate lunch.


	8. I Don't Feel Well

"Onee-chan! I don't feel well!" Said Shiro. "Note: This is after Kibo and Kiki have left)

"Oh poor thing!" Replied Hoshikara. "Maybe you should go to bed early and I'll bring your tea up to you."

"What did you order?"

"Oh I didn't order, Ed and Al are making us corn soup."

"There as nice as Riza two years ago, I wonder what shes like now?"

"Yeah, unlike that Hughes last year. He was useless."

"Dinners ready!" Shouted Ed from the kitchen.


	9. Shiros Language

"Akashaaaaaa!!"

"Um, Shiro, what was that?" Asked Ed.

"Kokubakonokuro!"

"..."

"!!"

"Hoshikara, what is Shiro doing?" Hoshikara looked up from her kids magazine.

"She's speaking a different language."

"Um, what language is that?" Al asked. Hoshikara shrugged her shoulders. She jumped off the armchair and ran over to Shiro.

"Shiro! Stop that! Bad Shiro, bad!" She shouted. Shiro looked up from where she had began to tackle Eds automail leg. "Leave." Shiro backed away.

"I...just wanted to...play...." Shiro sniffled. Tears begsn to come down her face. Hoshikara then started crying and cuddled up to her crying sister. Ed and Al began to panic.

"WHAT DO WE DO????? HOW DO WE STOP THEM???? THERE MUST BE AN OFF BUTTON!"

"IF YOU THINK ABOUT IT BROTHER, EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE, THEY LOSE THEY'RE TEARS THEY WILL GAIN SOMETHING IN RETURN WHICH WILL MAKE THEM HAPPY!"

"TAKE EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE OFF YOU'RE MIND YOU DOPE!"

Then there was this muffled giggling. Hoshikara and Shiro were laughing at them.

"They're laughing at me shouting at you..." Ed deducted.

"Little kids these days sure are strange huh?" Said Al. Suddenly Shiro and Hoshikara had ice creams.

"Where did you get those from?" Asked Ed.

"I made them with my alchemy," replied Shiro. Ed and Al thought it would be best to not ask any more questions...


	10. Will You Leave?

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"What?" Hoshikara replied to Shiro's calls.

"We got a postcard from okaa-san and oto-san!"

Hoshikara ran to her sister and looked at what she was holding. "Onee-chan, they said they'll be home soon!" Hoshikara looked at Ed and ran to her room. Shiro ran after her. She got to their room and Hoshikara was laying on her bed, face buried in her pillow. "Onee-chan, don't you want okaa-san and oto-san to come back."

Hoshikara turned her head to the side so she could talk. "Of course I do," she said. "But that means that Ed and Al have to go."

"I don't want them to go. We were having so much fun."

"Exactly."

"Can't they stay here even when okaa-san and oto-san get back?"

"No! They have a job. They're in the military. They'll leave us like everyone else." Hoshikara moved her head back into the pillow and began to cry. Shiro sniffed. She ran back downstairs and rapped her arms around Ed.

"What?" Ed was confused.

"Nii-sama!" Shiro cried. "Don't go!"

"What do you mean?"

"When okaa-san and oto-san get back, you will come and visit won't you?"

"Of course, just stop crying." Shiro looked up into her nii-samas face and smiled.

"Good," she said. She wiped her eyes with her hands and wondered off into the kitchen where she stared blankly at the top cupboard. "Nii-sama!" she called. "Can you maked me a drink?" Ed walked in and found that he could not reach the cupboard. Al walked in.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

"Nii-sama is too short to get a cup out the cupboard!" Shiro said.

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS SO SHORT THAT THEY CAN'T EVEN BE OF USE TO A SIX YEAR OLD!!!!!"

Al giggled and got three cups out of the cupboard and placed the on the worktop. Then he began to pour blackcurrant squash into each of them. Then he added water and, hey presto, drinks for all!

"Al-sama is tall!" Shiro exclaimed, playing with one of his arms.

Al gave Shiro a glass and said "Go and give this one to your sister." Shiro nodded and went upstairs with the drink.

"Onee-chan," Shiro crept into their bedroom and saw Hoshikara there, sleeping, face still buried in her pillow. Shiro put the drink on her bedside table and ran back downstairs. She was thirsty, after all. She grabbed the one drink left (Ed had taken one) and sat in the middle of the kitchen floor, sipping it. Then she got lonely and crawled into the living room and sat by the sofa which Al was on. "Al-sama, you're amazing." She said inbetween sips. Once she had finished (about an hour later) she went to the toilet. Unknowingly, she fell asleep on the bathroom floor. Ed and Al came up after a while and saw a little girl that was out of it. Al picked her up and put her on her bed. Ed took Hoshikaras still full drink downstairs with him and began to drink it himself.


	11. Milk

"What is this?" Ed asked.

"What is what?" Al replied.

"This."

"Its a milk carton nii-san."

"WHAT IS IT DOING HERE!"

"I don't know nii-san."

"Someone is trying to poison me."

"Or trying to help you grow."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"Of course not nii-san."

"So, Al, you gonna confess?"

"Confess to what?"

"Attempted poison."

"Nii-san, its an empty carton."

"Then they must have shoved it down my throat!"

"Who?"

"The terrorists who are trying to kill me! I gotta flush it out of my system..." Ed dropped the milk carton and ran to the bathroom.

Hoshikara and Shiro who were in the kitchen giggled. Hoshikara had an idea to put Shiros empty milk carton by Eds bed, just to wind him up.

"Good idea onee-chan!" Shiro whispered, putting her thumbs up.

"Yeah," replied Hoshikara, also putting her thumbs up.


	12. The Phonecall

The phone rang and Shiro ran to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi there Shiro, how are you?"

"Okaa-san! I'm good."

"We're coming home today and will be there by tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"Bye then love you! Give my love to Hoshikara!"

"I will, love you mum bye!"

Shiro then ran to tell the others the news. Ed and Al were going to leave.


	13. Sionara

"Do you have to leave now?" Hoshikara asked the Elric Brothers.

"Yeah," replied Ed.

"This is our only train," said Al. Shiro was already in tears and Hoshikara was now beginning to cry.

Shiro went up and hugged Ed. "Nii-sama.." she mumbled. Then the whistle went. Ed and Al began to run on it waving goodbye. Once they were on the train, they waved out of the window. As their train sped off into the distance, Hoshikara and Shiro clung to eachother, both in fits of tears, as if they were eachothers life supports.

* * *

But Shiro knew that Ed was to return...he had promised...they were brought up to never break a promise...


End file.
